DESCRIPTION: The Community Outreach Intervention Project (COIP) is proposing to implement and evaluate a TB intervention with injection drug users (IDUs) in two Chicago Neighborhoods, guided by the indigenous outreach leadership model that has been used for AIDS prevention among drug users. Three hypotheses will be tested: 1) rates of treatment adherence will be greater among actively infected IDUs assisted through indigenous outreach than through conventional TB control methods practiced by the Chicago Department of Health; 2) rates of compliance with contact tracing, screening and treatment will be greater through the COIP intervention than through the practices of the Health Department; 3) community level rates of TB will decrease over the years of the study as a result of the intervention. The intervention will be implemented by a specially trained indigenous outreach staff guided by an experienced ethnographer. Quantitative and qualitative methods will be used to assess the effects of the intervention on treatment completion, attendance, compliance with contact and screening efforts, knowledge of TB transmission, reduction of health risk behavior and rates of TB infection.